


【jaydick】恫吓者

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fear Play, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 迪克中了恐惧毒素，杰森和他开了一个性玩笑。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 35





	【jaydick】恫吓者

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于我在Minecraft中使用mod创造出来的夜翼npc，他害怕黑暗，会在夜晚寻求庇护。  
> 非常短小的练手，你可能会不喜欢这种没有根据的同人(｡í _ ì｡)。

恐惧是一件好事。

无数次折磨终于教会了杰森一个道理:当你无法摆脱某种威胁时，你就应该习惯他，习惯与他作战，一起生活。可能这就是恐惧毒素对他的影响完全没有稻草人预期的那样大的原因。当一记重重的上勾拳打中稻草人的下巴时，杰森还没有意识到站在倒下的稻草人身边的迪克有什么异样。他的脸色苍白，呼吸急促，杰森只是例行地过问一下，收到迪克的摇头否定后就没再追问。他和迪克都是训练有素的士兵，没有士兵会被早已预知的威胁吓倒——炸弹的轰鸣声只会在他们的睡梦中响起。

泰坦们的营地位于森林缓冲带，茂密的树林在夜晚氤氲出一层雾气，潮湿中散发着朽木的霉味。杰森确定他们所携带的药物驱蚊效力不强。因此即便是闷热到无法入睡，他也不愿意给帐篷多留一条缝儿。

同样无法入睡的还有迪克。早先在与稻草人的搏斗中，他吸入了少量恐惧气体。但和以往不同，他并没有马上察觉周围事物的异常，只是感觉心跳过快，头脑发懵。直到入夜，太阳已经被黑暗完全吞没，他才意识到不妙。

黑夜变成一只张牙舞爪的怪兽，一只只狰狞的触手从黑暗中伸出悬在他的头顶。这是一种对恐惧的幼稚的幻想，但迪克无法阻止它。那种恐惧让他呼吸不畅，身体僵硬，又让他在听见半点声响后迅速往角落里挤。逼仄的空间总是能给人以安全感——如果不是被挤进角落的话。

“该死，迪基鸟，你干什么？”杰森忍无可忍地翻身做起来，他已经够累了，没有更多的耐心去应对本就关系尴尬的兄弟。

“我——没什么……”迪克感觉到黑暗里什么东西拽住了自己的胳膊，起初瑟缩了一下，但很快又被拽了回来。那只手很温暖，是杰森的手。

“你他妈在那儿扭了快一个小时了！”杰森试图凑近一点，以便对方能感受到自己的怒火，但当他靠近，才发觉迪克的呼吸不太正常，“发生了什么？你睡袋里进了条蛇吗？”杰森伸手揪住他的睡袋。

“不！”迪克似乎被刺激到了，尖叫出声，又立刻捂住嘴巴。他们还在营地，这儿并不是只有他们两个。大脑一片混沌，迪克决定重新钻回睡袋。只要睡过这一晚，大概就没事了。

不过杰森并不打算就此收手。夜翼看上去似乎并不能很好地控制自己的行为，他们今天没有吃奇怪的果子，只是在回到营地的过程中撞见了稻草人。杰森猜测在克莱恩朝自己喷射恐惧毒素时，迪克也没能幸免。

他们带了驱虫止血的药，甚至还带了蛇毒血清，恐惧气体的解药自然没有落下。但迪克看上去并没有吸入过多的气体，也许睡一觉就不会再有不良反应。但杰森不打算放过扰人清梦的小鸟——即使他根本没睡着。

他拉开迪克的睡袋，昏昏沉沉的小鸟似乎还没发觉对方有怎样的企图。“你要做什么，杰？”杰森的手已经滑进了他的衣服，本以为能直接摸到温暖的肌肤，没想到触手的质感却是光滑的。“操你的，迪基鸟，你在这种地方还要穿着你的制服？”

“唔……”杰森的手指勾住了他的裤子，艰难地扒下那层紧身衣。迪克并不想阻止他。触摸让畏缩的身体放松下来，让他感受到了一种原始的安全感，他只想让杰森握住他腰腹的手再用力点，指腹碾压皮肤，感觉到隐隐的疼痛才好。衣服只脱到露出臀部就停止了，那双手肆意地揉掐他的臀肉，发出哧哧的呼吸声。

迪克闭上眼，杰森就变成了一头怪物。那头怪物的压在他身上，粗糙的舌头舔湿了他的耳朵，恶意地咬了一下。迪克不满地皱起眉头，轻轻地啧了一声，杰森就把他整个人翻了过来。这并不是一场温柔的性爱，杰森也无意于把这作为某种联谊仪式，因此周到的润滑几乎不存在。一根沾满唾液的手指钻进了紧致的里面，迪克忍不住低声骂了一声，很快就变成了艰难地喘气。如果是以前，拳头恐怕已经砸在了杰森脸上，但今天的迪克没有反抗的意思，反而在杰森继续深入时微微下压身体，完全承受了来自对方的威胁。

你必须习惯它，才能享受它。迪克的头已经完全贴在地上，一只手抓住他可怜的睡袋，另一只伸进了他紧绷的裤子里，握住了半勃的阴茎。尖锐的疼痛过后，温和的快感很快就被恐慌消耗得一干二净，他只能更加粗暴地撸动阴茎，近乎自虐地寻求发泄的机会。“呜！”杰森伸进了两根手指，狠狠地按向某处软肉，迪克的身体就在他怀里一颤。黑暗之中，他似乎能看见他的肌肉如何因为快感绷紧，双腿兴奋地颤抖。于是，他任由内壁恋恋不舍地绞紧，迅速抽出了手指。

“这儿没有安全套。”

“你不用重复我已经知道的事。”

“操！”杰森直起身体，用前端的黏液涂抹瑟缩的穴口，“看来你已经恢复了。”粗壮的阴茎进入得十分艰难，迪克痛苦地咬紧牙关，手指紧紧地扣住睡袋，还是没能忍住呻吟。“你……轻点……唔！”杰森借着后入的姿势，由上及下，直接进入了深处。难以言说的疼痛让呻吟变成喉头可怜的咕唔声，迪克昂起上半身，试图回头推开抱着他的胯部的杰森，却看见黑暗里一头喘息的牛头怪物正盯着自己。

“嘶，你竟然还能更紧。”阴茎深入的湿软穴肉骤缩起来，让杰森差点泄了出来。他恼怒地拍了迪克一巴掌，又发现刚刚还能和自己互呛的人又缩成了一团。显然，恐惧毒素还没有完全褪去。杰森只好俯下身体，让阴茎进的更深，一只手撑在睡袋上，另一只手捞起迪克的肩膀，让对方再次舒展开身体。手指灵巧地摸上柔软的乳头，迪克并不属于乳头敏感的人群，但这并不影响杰森玩弄他。

“你看到的那些都是假的，傻鸟。”杰森开始专心对付迪克的紧张的肉壁，那里简直像一张嗷嗷待哺的嘴，死死地吸住他的阴茎让他难以大幅度抽动。“黑暗中的恶魔不攻击躺进被子里的人，也不攻击做爱的人。”说着杰森自己也笑了，弄得迪克一阵发痒，忍不住分开双腿，整个身体向后迎上杰森抽插的动作。

“你开始发骚了。”杰森放下他的肩膀，任由迪克摔在地上，被他一下下向前推动，“猜猜我能不能把你干射？”

“啊，闭嘴！”迪克的声音都在颤抖。他太享受这个了，刺激的性爱和轻微的羞辱都让硬得流水。他很想摸一摸自己的阴茎，但此时此刻他又真的期望杰森做到他所说的那样——把他干射。该死，他们中至少有一个该戴安全套的。他可能真的会在制服里射出来。

杰森最后射进了他的深处，迪克也确信自己的制服被彻底毁了。当杰森把他翻过来时，他抱住杰森脖子，狠狠地咬了一口。“操，臭婊子！”他把迪克重新按回地上，刚刚抽出来的半软的阴茎再次插进湿淋淋的洞。迪克的呻吟不再压抑，放荡的叫声很快吸引了营地里其他人的注意。但只是一阵的窃窃私语过后，大家又默契地安静下去。

迪克倒是完全没有意识到这点，直到再次射出精液，都沉浸在性爱的快乐里。

到了第二天，大家果不其然对他两投来奇异的目光。唐娜扫视了一遍杰森，笑着说他脖子上的蚊子包真是整齐，杰森无奈地耸耸肩。他撑着脸，看向不远处的迪克。今天的迪克没有穿夜翼制服。没有人想知道那衣服去哪了，以及他们的睡袋上的可疑污渍是什么。


End file.
